Sin Conocerte
by Staticswaves
Summary: UA. FatexNanoha. En aquel lugar que detestaba, se topó con una extraña que cambió por completo su vida.


Aquí les traigo otro fic, esta vez un "Universo alterno" algo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir, lo hice simplemente porque me molestaron tanto por MSN, que por cansancio acepté ¬¬U, espero que les guste.

Por cierto, espero actualizar pronto esos dos fic pendientes xD.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sin Conocerte.**

* * *

La música retumbaba en aquel lugar, las voces de las múltiples personas, los empujones de los descuidados, las risas y los gritos ya la tenían mareada. Es que ella, Takamachi Nanoha, no estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de locales. En sus veintiún años de vida, era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar similar. Y vaya que se encontraba arrepentida de haberse dejado convencer, por sus dos amigas, Arisa y Suzuka.

Ella una muchacha tranquila, amante de los animales, buena hija, excelente estudiante, no encajaba en ese lugar, donde iba gente con malos hábitos y vicios, en resumen gente de la_ mala vida_. No era que fuese prejuiciosa, pero por lo poco que conocía de esos lugares, sabía que generalmente terminaba todo en tragedia. Personas con alcohol y drogas en la sangre, terminaban matándose por estupideces. Y ella sabiendo todo eso, igual fue.

Bueno… tal vez si era un _poco_ prejuiciosa y quisquillosa.

Como sus amigas le habían dicho, cambiar un poco de ambiente no era malo. Conocería gente diferente y así, según Arisa, se le irían todos los prejuicios anticuados, que sus padres le habían inculcado desde la niñez. Pero no estaba segura, ese lugar no era el que sus amigas le habían prometido, la música estridente, el humo de los cigarrillos, y el olor a alcohol ya la tenían harta.

Y sólo llevaba diez minutos ahí.

­−Esta va a ser una larga noche…− Murmuró con desgano, mientras seguía a la pareja frente a ella.− Arisa-chan, ¿Por qué vienes a este tipo de lugares?− Preguntó alzando la voz, para que la oyeran, pero al escucharla muchos se giraron a verle con el ceño fruncido, avergonzaba se encogió un poco.

−Porque Hayate es la dueña y nos invitó.− Contestó con simpleza. Nanoha recordaba a esa muchacha, Hayate Yagami, una chica que estudiaba leyes en la misma universidad que ella, le caía bastante bien, aunque debía reconocer que era algo extraña y un poco entrometida, en cuanto a los detalles íntimos, de la relación amorosa de Suzuka y Arisa se trataba. Aunque lo hacía bromeando, seguía siendo algo desconcertante.

−_Tal vez yo soy la mojigata…_− Pensó, porque aquellos comentarios no parecían molestarle a sus amigas, al contrario, le causaban gracia.− _No es mi culpa ser así…_− Se quejó, la habían criado de manera estricta, siempre diciéndole que hacer y como hacerlo. Su madre le decía que debía comportarse como una dama y nunca dejar mal el apellido de la familia, como cierta integrante, que según ellos, no valía la pena mencionar.− _Si llegan a descubrir que estuve aquí, me matarán_. −Tembló un poco imaginándose a sus padres furiosos.

Después de pasar entre las personas, finalmente llegaron a la barra. E inmediatamente Nanoha reconoció a Hayate, que se encontraba detrás de la barra, junto a una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos intimidantes.

− ¡Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan! − Exclamó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa y su eterna alegría.− Que bueno que llegaron, ya pensé que no se aparecerían por acá.− Cuando notó a Nanoha, sus ojos se abrieron con genuina sorpresa, al parecer no la esperaba ahí.− Vaya, Nanoha-chan, no creí que vendrías. − Confesó y al parecer le alegraba mucho tener a Takamachi presente en su bar.

−Nos costó un poco convencerla, pero lo logramos.− Informó Suzuka con su característica sonrisa suave en el rostro. Tsukimura también había sido criada de la misma manera estricta que Nanoha, pero al enamorarse de Arisa, renunció a toda la fortuna de su familia por ella, sin importarle lo que sus padres pudiesen decir. Nanoha siempre admiró la valentía de su amiga, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo similar.

−Ya veo.− La castaña soltó una agradable risa.− Ella es Reinforce, es una amiga de la infancia.− Presentó a la mujer seria que se encontraba a su costado derecho, que simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.− Es callada y asusta, pero es buena gente.− Nanoha se quedó mirando a la mujer de cabello plateado, parecía que no encajaba en ese lugar, como ella.

−Hayate-chan, ¿Cómo van las ventas?− Preguntó Arisa, para poner tema de conversación. Nanoha se sentó en la barra al lado de Suzuka, y puso atención a la conversación. El lugar estaba repleto y todos estaban consumiendo algo, a pesar de estar dañando su salud, Nanoha no entendía porque se divertían tanto. ¿No veían las consecuencias de sus actos?

− _¿No saben que eso les mata poco a poco?− _Se preguntó confundida.− _O yo me preocupo de más, o ellos son muy indiferentes a su salud._

−Va bien, tenemos más gente que de costumbre.− Contestó Hayate, sacando a Nanoha de sus pensamientos.− Ahora sólo falta que llegue una invitada más.

−Oh, esa chica que mencionaste el otro día.− Hayate asintió lentamente, afirmando las palabras de Arisa, mientras les daba un vaso con un contenido que Nanoha no conocía, y por vergüenza no se atrevió a preguntar que era.− Hey, Hayate ¿Dónde está el resto de tu familia?

−Shamal y Signum vienen en camino, Vita se quedó en casa durmiendo, ya sabes que es muy pequeña para venir a estos lugares.− Rió la castaña y Nanoha les miró sorprendida, nunca se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de sus amigas con Hayate, al parecer salir en la noche tenía muchos más beneficios, de los que ellas pensaba.

−Aunque el carácter que tiene, no es apropiado para una niña de ocho años.− Habló una nueva voz, todos miraron atrás. Y vieron a una muchacha rubia y alta, observarles sin expresión en su rostro. Tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo, pero a Nanoha le llamó más la atención sus ojos, eran muy parecidos a los de Reinforce, con aquel peculiar tono carmesí que hasta ese día, nunca antes lo había visto.

− ¡Fate-chan!− Chilló con alegría Hayate.− Dijiste que llegarías hace una hora.− Reclamó con falso enojo, la rubia se sentó al lado de Nanoha y no le tomó mucha atención a las caras nuevas que había ahí.

−Tuve un imprevisto.− Contestó sin cambiar el tono de voz plano, ni siquiera parecía apenada por llegar tarde. La rubia miró a la chica de cabellos plateados y le sonrió.−Buenas noches, Reinforce. Creí que hoy no vendrías.− Hayate se rió alegremente.

−Yo la obligué.− Confesó animada.− Oh, Fate-chan. Ellas son mis amigas, Arisa Bannings, Suzuka Tsukimura y Nanoha Takamachi.− Presentó al trío, Fate las miró unos momentos, y sin mayor interés, volvió a su charla con Reinforce. Nanoha la miró con el ceño fruncido, esa chica no tenía educación, ¡Ni siquiera se había presentado! Si algo le molestaba, era la gente como ella.− Es así con todos, no es nada personal. Su nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown.− La excusó y presentó Hayate, mientras en su rostro había una sonrisa divertida. Notó el enfado de Takamachi, y pensó que la chica se había encontrado con su polo opuesto. _Extremadamente_ opuesto.− No es muy buena relacionándose con la gente, pero cuando lo hace, uno se da cuenta de que es una excelente persona.

−Entiendo, aunque parece llevarse muy bien con Reinforce-san.− Suzuka apuntó a las dos muchachas de ojos carmesí, que hablaban alegremente sobre algún tema desconocido para el resto.

−Son el mismo estilo de persona.− Fue la respuesta de la castaña.− Oh, y no dejen que su sinceridad les moleste, a veces no mide bien sus palabras.− Advirtió.

−Es bastante complicada.− Comentó Nanoha con enfado, y volvió a mirar a la rubia que estaba a su lado, sin darse cuenta que hablaban de ella. Tomó el vaso y bebió su contenido lentamente, su garganta ardió al simple contacto con el alcohol y tuvo que dejarlo, no era capaz de beber más, ¡Ni siquiera imaginó que era doloroso!

−Hayate, ¿Por qué tres mujeres ricas están en tu local?− Preguntó Fate de pronto, sobresaltando a Nanoha.− Creí que se morían si pisaban un lugar como este.− Reinforce sonrió burlesca ante las palabras de la rubia.

−No tienes que ser tan brusca, Fate-chan. Son amigas de la universidad, y tú también vas ahí.− Regañó Hayate, y les mandó una mirada afligida al trío.

−Sí, sí lo que sea.

−Eres bastante desagradable, ¿Lo sabías?− Por primera vez, sus ojos se toparon. Nanoha le miraba con enojo, y Fate le devolvía la mirada con diversión.

-Lo siento, su majestad. Olvidé que la plebe, no le puede hablar así a la realeza.− Hizo una reverencia, que se ganó la mirada de muchos curiosos y la risa de Reinforce y Arisa. Nanoha frunció el ceño. Esa rubia era muy molesta y arrogante, también burlesca, no le agradó su actitud. Era hermosa por fuera, pero estaba _podrida_ por dentro

−Basta, Fate-chan. No ofendas a mis amigas.− Reprendió nuevamente la castaña a la rubia.

−Si, tienes razón. Lo siento.− Se disculpó y parecía sincera. Pero aun así, Nanoha se quedó molesta, sin poder creer que hubiese gente tan desagradable. ¡No se conocían y como le hablaba! Bebió otro trago de su vaso e ignoró el ardor de su garganta.

−Eres divertida.− Comentó Bannings, para el asombro total de Nanoha ¿Era ella la _exagerada_, entonces? − Te he visto en la universidad, pero no puedo recordar en que facultad.

−Estudio arte, pero casi nunca asisto, a menos que tenga alguna prueba, así que no se me ve muy a menudo por ahí.− Informó descuidada y Nanoha encontró otro punto negativo en la joven. Era irresponsable y eso tampoco le gustaba.

−_Bueno, no me tiene porque gustar… es una desconocida, que espero jamás volver a ver._− Nanoha ignoraba por completo, que la rubia la miraba con una mueca.

− ¿Y no tienes problemas?− Fate negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Takamachi, de nuevo. Le parecía curiosa la actitud tan… _exagerada_ que tenía la joven. Parecía indignarse por todo y por nada. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida, al ver el puchero tan infantil que estaba haciendo la pelirroja.

−_Es muy linda_.− Pensó la rubia sin despegar la mirada de la muchacha, había algo en ella que llamaba mucho su atención y no se le ocurría que podía ser. −_Tengo_ _tiempo para descubrir, que la hace tan especial_.− Porque no mucha gente llamaba la atención de la rubia, eran contados los que lograban sacarle una sonrisa, y eran menos los que lograban que ella saliese con ellos. Si no mal recordaba, había salido con un tipo, que había terminado con un brazo roto, por querer propasarse con ella. Después de eso, había rechazado a muchos pretendientes, poco interesada en el amor, y más dedicada a su arte, había dejado su vida amorosa en cero.

Y no creía que le faltaba compañía, tenía una perra llamada Arf, que era suficiente para ella, por ridículo que pareciese. Sin embargo, _quería_ conocer a Nanoha. Y no se iba a rendir hasta lograrlo, porque cuando se proponía algo, lo conseguía, porque vaya que era obstinada.

El volumen de la música aumentó, gracias al humo, ya era difícil respirar, con todas esas voces no se podía mantener una conversación. Y parecía que a Nanoha era a la única que le molestaba eso.

−Arisa-chan, ¡Vamos a bailar!− Suzuka arrastró a su novia a un lugar, donde no bailarían ciertamente. Hayate y Reinforce se fueron a ver un problema que había en la entrada, dejando a cargo de la barra a Fate.

A la rubia le pareció perfecta la ocasión, para familiarizarse con Takamachi.

− ¿Qué estudias?− Preguntó Fate mientras se pasaba, por encima de la mesa, a la _zona privada_ de la barra. Para el desconcierto total de Nanoha, la muchacha de ojos carmesí, se puso frente a ella, casi violando su metro cuadrado.

−Administración de empresas.− Contestó, mientras se alejaba un poco de la rubia, sin saber porque se sonrojó. −_Genial, he tomado dos tragos de no-sé-qué y ya estoy toda mareada e incapaz de controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo._− Nanoha volvió a fijarse en los ojos de la rubia, y notó algo en ellos, que le hizo estremecerse. Había un gran dolor en la mirada carmesí.

Y sin saber porqué, se sintió muy mal.

−Tus ojos… se ven muy tristes.− Testarossa parpadeó un par de veces y sin poder evitarlo, se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.− ¡No te rías, lo digo en serio! ¡Eres insoportable! Testaro… Harlao… ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte?− Hizo un puchero al ver que la rubia no se dejaba de reír.− _Debo reconocer que tiene una linda risa. Un momento… ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Es una insoportable, ¡Se burla de mí! ¿Cómo puedo encontrar linda su risa?_− Su puchero se reemplazó por una expresión molesta. Esa rubia en menos de una hora, había sacado a flote el peor lado de su personalidad.

−Si es posible, sólo por mi nombre… y lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo un pasado trágico y tormentoso.− Habló lo último con burla.− Mis ojos son así desde que tengo memoria, Nanoha. ¿Puedo llamarte Nanoha, cierto?

−Supongo.− Aunque no estaba acostumbrada a un trato tan directo, no le molestaba que la rubia le hablase de esa manera.− ¿De dónde eres, Fate-chan?− La aludida levantó una ceja sorprendida, y un pequeño rubor cubrió su rostro.− ¡Lo siento, Fate!− Se disculpó atropelladamente, aunque debía reconocer que le gustó ver a la rubia sonrojada.− _¡Es muy linda!_−Nanoha se paralizó.−_ ¿Qué acabo de pensar? ¡Contrólate Nanoha! Ella es una chica que acabas de conocer, si mis padres llegasen a enterarse de mis pensamientos, me matarían._

−Da igual, puedes llamarme como quieras.− Aceptó Fate, intentando en vano controlar los colores de su rostro.− Y soy de Italia, de la ciudad de Florencia, la cuna del arte renacentista.− Sus ojos brillaron un momento y Nanoha logró notar con agrado, que a esa muchacha, el arte le apasionaba realmente.

−Se nota que te gusta el arte.− Comentó con admiración, aunque en su casa se creía que estudiar algo así, era malgastar el dinero y el tiempo.− Aunque no entiendo porque no vas a tus clases…− En su tono había cierto reproche, que Fate prefirió ignorar.

−El arte no se estudia Nanoha, se siente.− Hablo seriamente y Takamachi la escuchó atenta, interesada en cada palabra que salía de los labios de esa mujer.− ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se nota que no eres de salir en la noche.− Cambió el tema Fate, y parecía interesada en saber porque alguien como Nanoha se encontraba en aquel _local de perdición_, cómo les decía su madre Lindy, cuando ella salía.

−Bueno, Hayate-chan nos invitó y Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan dijeron que sería descortés no venir… y aquí me tienes.− Se rió nerviosa.

−Realmente eres toda una señorita, incapaz de quedar mal.− Nanoha no supo si eso fue un insulto o un halago, pero se olvidó de pensar cuando vio aquella sonrisa tan hermosa en el rostro de su nueva amiga. Fate no notó a un grupo de hombres, que se acercaban a la barra para pedir algo de beber, los ignoró por completo y no por que quiso, sino porque estaba demasiado concentrada en Nanoha.

−_Y pensar que al principio, no quería ni siquiera verla…_− Por un momento Takamachi sintió pesar.− _Siempre juzgo a la gente sin conocerla, quizá en este lugar hay muchas personas agradables y no los tomo en cuenta, porque tienen gustos diferentes a los míos… he sido una tonta_.− Fate notó como Nanoha se iba deprimiendo poco a poco.

− ¿Qué te pasa Nanoha? Te has puesto triste de pronto.− La miró con preocupación.− ¿Dije algo malo, verdad? ¡Siempre lo hago!

− ¡No! Es sólo que… cuando te vi, y escuché lo poco que hablaste con las demás, me hice una idea errónea de ti, y… y… no quería verte más, te encontré grosera, insoportable e irresponsable… pero ahora… me di cuenta que eres una buena persona.− Bajó la vista con vergüenza.− Eso me ha pasado con mucha gente, y quizá me pude llevar bien con ellos… pero…

−Tus prejuicios, entiendo.− Pero Nanoha notó que la rubia no se había molestado y eso la turbó.− No te preocupes, hay mucha gente que al verme piensa cosas similares, y no lo digo que no lo soy, pero tengo cosas buenas también.− Se rascó la mejilla, mientras se reía nerviosa, sin saber que decir.− A lo mejor cometiste esos errores en el pasado, pero ahora los puedes remediar ¿No?

−Tienes razón, gracias por tus palabras, Fate-chan. Apenas te conozco, pero me siento bien tan solo al escucharte. ¿Es extraño, no?− Se sonrojó un poco y Fate le imitó.−_ A pesar de todo, es muy amable…_− Meditó sonriendo, esa rubia no era altanera y grosera como lo demostró en un principio.− ¿No bebes?− Cambió el tema, incómoda con las emociones que estaba sintiendo, al solo mirar a Fate.

−No mucho, hay veces como hoy, que no ando con ánimos de beber.− Miró el vaso de Nanoha, todavía le quedaba mucho.− Y supongo que tu no lo haces.

−No me gusta realmente, bebí dos tragos de esto y ya estoy un poco mareada, si mis padres me vieran me matarían.− Se rió entre dientes mientras alejaba el vaso de ella.− Ellos son demasiado conservadores, ellos me inculcaron muchos prejuicios.

−Ya veo, pero… si tienes tantos prejuicios, ¿Cómo eres amigas de dos lesbianas?− La palabra lesbiana, sin saber porqué incomodó un poco a Nanoha, sonaba un poco brusca desde su punto de vista.

−Es que se ven tan felices y enamoradas, que no puedo pensar que es incorrecto, simplemente es amor y el amor no debe ser mal visto.− Fate tuvo el impulso de reírse a carcajadas al escuchar las palabras de Nanoha.

− ¡Eres demasiado tierna!− Y ya sin aguantar se comenzó a reír.

−Hey, hace tiempo que no te veía reír así.− Nanoha miró a Hayate avergonzada, sin saber que había sido lo chistoso, la castaña le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y fue a su lugar en la barra.− Supongo que nadie vino, o no viste a nadie venir.− Testarossa se encogió de hombros y Hayate le dio un empujón.− Eres pésima para este trabajo.

−Lo siento, soy artista.− Fue su excusa.

− ¿Hasta cuando, vas a seguir dando esa excusa barata, Testarossa?− Preguntó burlesca, una mujer de cabello rosa y más alta que la rubia.

− ¡No me molestes, Signum!− Se quejó y una mueca maliciosa apareció en el rostro de la aludida.− ¡Shamal dile algo a tu esposa, antes que la tenga que matar!− Pidió Fate a otra rubia de cabello corto, que sólo se rió al ver su cara indignada.

−Inténtalo, artista.− Signum le puso una mano en la cabeza a la rubia y le desordenó el cabello, como si fuese una hermana mayor. A Nanoha le molestó esa cercanía que percibió en ambas, y se desconcertó más cuando descubrió que eran celos.− Voy ayudar a Reinforce, a mantener el orden afuera.

−Cuídate, no te vayas a lastimar como la vez pasada.− Advirtió Shamal, mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposa. Nanoha al verlas se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y se refregó la manos con nerviosismo. Por un sólo instante, se imaginó que esas eran Fate y ella y sus mejillas le ardieron aun más.

−_Que cosas pienso, nyahaha… si mis padres me vieran con ella… una mujer… y peor aún, una artista me desheredarían de inmediato_.− Una mueca nerviosa se formó en su rostro, pero su pecho se apretó por una razón desconocida. Sus padres siempre eran un impedimento para todo.− _Ya, ni que quiera salir con ella…_

−Si, no te _vaaaaayaaaaas_ a _mooooriiiiir_, que te _extrañareeeeemoooos_ _taaaantooo_.− Canturreó burlesca Fate, como si estuviese ebria. Signum le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y se marchó refunfuñando algo del alcohol y los artitas frustrados.− No tenía que golpearme.− Lloriqueó, Nanoha al ver el rostro infantil de Fate, no pudo evitar acariciarle la cabeza. La rubia simplemente se dejo acariciar como un gatito regalón, sólo le faltaba ronronear y maullar.

Hayate y Shamal intercambiaron una mirada incrédula, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. La arisca Fate Testarossa Harlaown, dejándose acariciar por una desconocida, y nada menos que: la señorita y prejuiciosa Nanoha Takamachi, quién acariciaba a aquella extraña artista, que parecía revolver todas sus emociones. Toso eso era digno de una foto.

−Oh, Nanoha-chan. Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan se marcharon, dijeron que ocurrió una emergencia.− Informó con una sonrisa vacilante Hayate, imaginándose la reacción histérica que iba a tener la pelirroja.

− ¡¿Qué?! No puedo llegar a esta hora a mi casa, ¡Se suponía que me tenía que quedar, en la casa de Arisa-chan! ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?− Hayate se rascó la mejilla nerviosa, no era su problema, pero la quería ayudar, porque después de todo Nanoha era su amiga.

−Si quieres, te puedes quedar en mi casa.− Ofreció amablemente Fate.− _¡¿Qué demonios acabo de decir?!_

− ¿QUÉ?− Chillaron incrédulas Shamal y Hayate.

−Fate-chan, Nanoha es una persona, no es como vivir con un animal, definitivamente no es un perro. No es como vivir con Arf.− Fate miró a la castaña con una ceja levantada. ¿Creía que era estúpida?

−Eso ya lo sé, pero no tiene donde quedarse. ¿Qué más da, que se quede un día conmigo? Y sólo será a dormir.− Fate parecía tan desinteresada, ante el hecho de tener que compartir, su casa con alguien más, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, que Nanoha creyó que todo estaría bien.

−Si no es molestia, me gustaría quedarme en tu casa, Fate-chan.− Es que Nanoha prefería pasar la noche, en la casa de una completa extraña, que llegar a la casa de sus padres, un poco bebida y a esas horas, porque no la dejarían salir más que para ir a las cases en la universidad.

−Ellas dos parecen llevarse bien.− Comentó Shamal a Hayate.− ¿No crees que harían una linda pareja?− Le susurró a Hayate.

−Ni lo sueñes, Nanoha-chan es… bueno sus padres no aceptarían una relación, entre dos mujeres. Y Nanoha-chan no desobedece las órdenes de sus padres, fue criada así y dudo que Fate-chan la haga cambiar y también, hablamos de Fate-chan, ella nunca ha tenido ni ha querido una relación con nadie. No creo que empiece a cambiar ahora.

−Uno nunca sabe.− Rió Shamal, ver a esas dos le recordaba al comienzo de su relación, con la mujer que actualmente era su esposa.− La vida puede dar muchas sorpresas.

−Ya, ya.− Hayate hizo un ademán con la mano, para callarla, porque Nanoha y Fate les volvían a poner atención.

− ¿Te parece si nos vamos, Nanoha? Estoy un poco cansada.− Fate se refregó la nuca, y forzó un bostezo. Hayate ocultó una risa burlesca. Esa mujer era una pésima mentirosa, pero Nanoha no la conocía y no se había dado cuenta de aquella mentirilla blanca.

−Será mejor que se vayan, o Fate-chan se caerá dormida.− Le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, la cual se sonrojó.

−Nos vemos.− Se despidieron a coro Fate y Nanoha.

Y se marcharon.

* * *

Para el alivio de Nanoha, ya se encontraban fuera del bar. El ruido y el humo habían desaparecido y nunca antes en toda su vida, la pelirroja había notado lo agradable que era la frescura nocturna. Y de pronto se sintió un poco nerviosa, sin saber como había terminado una noche con sus amigas, en una caminata dónde no sabía a donde se dirigía, con una desconocida rubia que iba perdida mirando el cielo estrellado.

Esa noche, había sido sin duda alguna, la más rara de toda su vida.

−_No sé como ando por ahí con una extraña…_− Pensó mirando de reojo a Fate.− _Pero… me siento segura a su lado. Vaya, el alcohol me hace pensar_ _de más… ¡Y no bebí casi nada!_− Debía reconocer, que sus pensamientos no eran a causa del alcohol, era lo que verdaderamente sentía.− _Pero… ¿Por qué __**ella**__ me hace sentir así?_− Miró el piso, no se suponía que algo así le debía pasar, no se suponía que debía sentir esas molestas cosquillas en su estómago, cuando sus ojos se topasen con los de Fate, no se suponía que le debía latir el corazón así, al ver esa sonrisa, no se suponía que le tenían que pasar esas cosas con una desconocida y menos _con_ _una mujer_.− _Esta noche, nada tiene sentido._

Fate se detuvo de pronto, sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

−Fate-chan… ¿Pasa algo?

Fate suspiró y miró a Nanoha con esos ojos escarlatas, repletos de sentimientos profundos y sinceros. El corazón de Takamachi comenzó a palpitar velozmente, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y su respiración se agitó. La ansiedad la hizo temblar… ¿O fue la fría brisa que corrió?

−No es nada.− Y volvió a perderse en las estrellas, ahora con un aire melancólico.

Nanoha se sintió un poco desilusionada. No era eso lo que anhelaba escuchar.

− _¿Y qué esperabas escuchar, tonta?_− Y lo pensó, realmente se dedicó a intentar averiguar, que era lo que deseaba escuchar. Pero ni su mente, ni su corazón le querían dar respuesta. −_Vamos, Nanoha. Da igual, después de esta noche, no la volverás a ver… porque somos de_ _mundos diferentes…_− Y esa conclusión no la hizo sentir mejor, al contrario.

Fate indicó con la mano un edifico, bastante decente y ambas entraron. El conserje del lugar, levantó una ceja al ver a la rubia artista acompañada, pero no le dio mayor importancia y volvió a barrer el piso.

Las mujeres subieron al ascensor, ambas sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

− ¿Nos volveremos a ver?− Preguntó bruscamente Fate, sobresaltando a Nanoha.

−… No lo sé…− Susurró la pelirroja, incapaz de mirar a la rubia.

− ¿Quieres que nos volvamos a ver?− Cambió la pregunta y esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

−…No creo que sea conveniente…− Y Takamachi sabía que eso no respondía a la pregunta, y también tenía claro que no estaba siendo sincera. Era bastante fácil decir la verdad, _decir que sí,_ pero…

−Entiendo, por un momento olvidé, que tienes un apellido que cuidar.− Siseó Fate con una mueca divertida, pero en sus ojos no se reflejaba aquel entretenimiento, que realmente deseó sentir.− _Bueno Fate, ¿Qué esperabas? Ella es de la clase alta, no va a querer relacionarse_ _con alguien como tú. Simplemente, somos se mundos diferentes, tenemos diversas crianzas y nada nos une, ni siquiera los gustos, pero aun así yo…_− No se convencía fácil, si se habían conocido, y estaba sintiendo esas cosas, era por algo. Debía descubrir el motivo antes de que no volviese a ver más a Takamachi.

−Lo siento.− Murmuró apenada Nanoha.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas bajaron, su anterior conversación había creado un incómodo silencio.

Fate sacó las llaves, pero no abrió la puerta negra, que tenía el número 501 pintado con dorado. Nanoha la miró curiosa, pero la rubia parecía demasiado seria y concentrada en algo.

−Nanoha, ¿Por qué crees que nos conocimos?

−Porque… nos topamos en el bar, de una amiga en común…− Contestó confusa Nanoha.

−Yo no iba a ir esta noche, pero algo me dijo que _debía_ ir, que algo importante pasaría en el bar…− Takamachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Fate no pudo evitar reír.− Sí, eso sonó extraño, lo siento.

− ¿Crees que ese algo… haya sido conocerme?− Emoción recorrió el cuerpo de Nanoha, las palabras sinceras de Fate, lograron que reconsiderase la posibilidad de volver a verla, de dejar a sus padres de lado por primera vez.

−Quién sabe…− Metió la llave a la cerradura y la giró. La puerta se abrió dejando ver un oscuro pasillo, la primera en pasar fue la invitada, y la rubia la siguió mientras encendía las luces.− No es muy grande… pero…

−Es muy acogedor.− Interrumpió con una sonrisa.− Mi casa es enorme, pero no se siente como esta… cuando entré, sentí el lugar familiar… como un verdadero hogar… es… extraño, ¿No?− Se rascó la mejilla soltando una risita nerviosa.

−No soy quién para decirte extraña.− Ambas rieron un poco, la incomodidad se había ido. De pronto escucharon un ladrido y un cachorro apareció.− Ella es mi compañera, Arf.− Presentó al animal.− Arf, ella es Nanoha.− La perra ladró y meneó su cola, estaba saludando y a Nanoha le sorprendió lo bien entrenada que parecía.

−Está muy bien entrenada.− Comentó, mirando a Fate acariciarle con cariño la cabeza al animal.

−Supongo.− La rubia dudó un poco, Arf nunca había sido entrenada.− ¿Te gustan los animales, Nanoha?

−Sí, me encanta cualquier tipo de animales, en casa tengo un hurón.− Fate levantó una ceja sorprendida.− Nyahaha, ya se ha hecho común tener como mascota a un hurón, así que no pongas esa cara.

−Es que son costosos…− Y Fate se recordó con quién hablaba, Nanoha bajó la vista y prefirió ignorar ese comentario que no tenía mala intención, pero que les recordó que debido a sus diferencias sociales, no volverían a verse. ¿O era la cobardía de Nanoha?

−El mío se llama Yuuno, es tranquilo y un poco perezoso, pero es una buena compañía.− Nanoha comenzó a recorrer la casa, lo que le llamó la atención fueron las fotos, habían muchas y repartidas por toda la casa, en las paredes, en algunos muebles, en cada parte que miraba había una foto.− ¿Es tú familia?− Tomó una foto, donde estaba Fate, al lado de la que supuso era su madre, una mujer de cabellos verdosos, también había un hombre de cabellos oscuros, alto y con uniforme militar, que tenía una mano en el hombro de otra chica, baja y castaña. En la parte inferior de la foto había dos niños castaños.

−Sí.− Fate miró la foto, por sobre el hombro de Nanoha.− La familia Harlaown. Lindy-okaa-san, Chrno-onii-chan, Amy mi cuñada y mis sobrinos.− Los apuntó uno por uno. Takamachi asintió lentamente, pero algo le llamó la atención…

-No… son ¿Testarossa-Harlaown?− Fate se rió entre dientes.

−No, mira aquí…− Mostró una foto donde salían dos niñas rubias idénticas, siendo abrazadas por una sonriente mujer de cabellos negros, las tres miraban a la cámara y parecían una familia feliz.− Está es la familia Testarossa, mi familia biológica. Precia-okaa-san, y Alicia-onee-chan.

−Pero… ¿Qué les pasó?− Nanoha se puso una mano en la boca.− ¡Lo siento! No debí preguntar…

−No pasa nada, no te preocupes.− La rubia le quitó importancia, pero no contestó la pregunta de Nanoha, después de todo era una desconocida y no tenía porque contarle su larga historia familiar.− _Desconocida y todo, igual me la traje a la casa…_

−A tu madre… creo que la he visto…− Murmuró Nanoha con el ceño fruncido.

−Lindy-okaa-san es de la clase alta, probablemente la viste en una de esas reuniones anticuadas, que tienen ustedes los millonarios.− Fate fue a la cocina a preparar café.− ¿Bebes café?

−Sí… pero si ella es millonaria, ¿Por qué…?− Aceptó la taza humeante y ambas fueron a sentarse a la pequeña mesa, que era sólo para cuatro personas. Fate suspiró al ver que su acompañante no terminaba la pregunta.

− ¿Yo soy tan diferente a ti?− Nanoha asintió lentamente, un poco avergonzada.− Porque sigo mi propio camino, porque soy lo que quiero ser, no lo que quieren que sea.

−Entonces… hiciste lo que quisiste, seguiste tu propio camino…− Murmuró Nanoha admirada. Tanto Fate, como su amiga Suzuka, habían dejado todo de lado por seguir sus sueños. Y eran felices, mucho más felices de lo que ella había sido en toda su vida. Porque ella siempre había seguido el camino, que sus padres habían formado para ella. Nunca había tomado una decisión sola… siempre había hecho lo que la gente quería, no lo que ella deseaba…

− Desde siempre me incliné por el arte, y Lindy-okaa-san, a pesar de no agradarle el tipo de vida inestable, que supuestamente un artista lleva, aceptó mi decisión. Porque quería que fuese feliz y lo soy. Nunca me he arrepentido de mi decisión.−

−Hay que ser valiente…− Fate guardó silencio y miró a Nanoha, la cual no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, estaba avergonzada de no poseer ni la quinta parte, del valor de la rubia.− Desde pequeña me dijeron que hacer, nunca he decidido por mí, cuando tengo algo que hacer, que me desagrada, no soy capaz de decir un simple 'No quiero', en cambio tú… Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan… y todos a mi alrededor hacen lo que anhelan… no les importa si es el camino equivocado…− Con cada palabra la voz de Nanoha se iba apagando.

−Lo siento.− Fate dejó el café en la mesa, se levantó y camino hacía Nanoha.

− ¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo…− La rubia sonrió, y Nanoha lo interpreto como un: 'No todavía'. Fate puso una mano en la mejilla de Nanoha y la acarició lentamente.− Fate-chan… ¿Qué…?

−Pérdoname por lo que voy hacer, Nanoha…− A cada momento, la italiana se acercaba más a la japonesa, sus miradas se conectaron y las dos se perdieron en esos ojos.

El corazón de Nanoha se detuvo, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Fate se acercaba, esperando el rechazo.

Nanoha sabía lo que venía, y no lo detuvo.

Fate tuvo el impulso de gritar llena de júbilo, cuando Nanoha no mostró intenciones de pararle.

Por primera vez, Nanoha hizo lo que quiso…

Y eso fue besar a esa mujer.

Fue un beso suave, recorrieron la boca de la otra con lentitud, no era su primer beso, pero se sentía mucho mejor, las emociones eran reales, había un fuerte sentimiento que las unía, no era un simple: 'me gustas', como aquella infantil emoción que años atrás ambas confesaron a diversas personas.

Fate sabía lo que era todo eso, Nanoha también. Pero no lo dijeron, todavía no era el tiempo indicado.

−Lo siento…− Volvió a disculparse Fate.− Tú… me haces sentir así… no sé porque… nunca antes me había pasado…

−Eres una extraña, pero me importas demasiado… en una noche, cambiaste todo lo que yo creía que era correcto… no se suponía que esto debía pasar… pero yo… ahora quiero…− Nanoha nunca fue buena con las palabras, y menos si eran para expresar lo que sentía. Escudada en esa excusa, se levantó abruptamente de la silla y se precipitó a los labios de la rubia nuevamente, cayeron al piso cuando la italiana perdió el equilibrio, pero nunca dejaron los labios de la otra.− ¿Qué me hiciste, Fate-chan?

−Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Nanoha.− Ambas compartieron una sonrisa, ajenas a la posición comprometedora en la que estaban.

− ¿Crees que existe el amor a primera vista, Fate-chan?− Preguntó con seriedad. Es que eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, al pensar en lo que le había sucedido con la rubia.

−No creí que fueras tan cursi.− Se mofó Testarossa, aguantando la risa al ver esa cara demasiado tierna que puso Nanoha.

− ¡Mou, olvidé lo desagradable que puedes ser!− Refunfuñó Nanoha ofendida, mientras intentaba pararse, pero Fate la detuvo poniendo sus brazos en la cintura de Takamachi. Se levantó un poco, hasta quedar a la altura del oído de su acompañante.

−Por experiencia propia, diría que sí.− Susurró suavemente y Nanoha tembló un poco, las palabras no tenían un gran significado, pero iban cargadas de sentimientos, que Fate no se encargó de ocultar.

Y sonrió aliviada.

No era la única que se sentía así.

−Menos mal…

Y volvieron a besarse, está vez, dejando libre la pasión y el deseo.

No quisieron pensar en el doloroso _mañana_.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

No se me dan bien los fic UA, como se habrán dado cuenta xD, no quedé conforme con el resultado, pero bueno, es lo que hay u.u y el plazo se acababa, lo único bueno fue que me di el gusto de dejar a Yuuno como un simple hurón xD. El próximo capítulo es el final, y a lo mejor explique cosas que quedaron en el aire o tal vez no xD, depende del ánimo.

Y sobre el supuesto amor a primera vista, no es tan así y ya verán porque xD o puede que no. Sí, soy una persona llena de posibilidades ¿y qué? xD. Iba a emparejar a Hayate con Reinforce, pero la idea no me convenció mucho, y cuando lo hice me pareció muy forzado, por eso lo eliminé xD.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas, todo es bienvenido.

**K4ro.**


End file.
